This invention pertains to utility company meters and systems for metering electrical energy, in general, and to single phase residential type watt-hour meters and systems and methods for the measurement of electrical energy consumption for revenue metering and for other energy consumption applications, in particular.
Typically, electrical power supplied for residential applications is single phase alternating current power. To measure the consumption of electricity in residential applications, a utility company meter is provided at the electrical service entrance to the residence. Utility company meters are of three general types, namely, electromechanical based meters, purely electronic component based meters, and hybrid electromechanical/electronic meters. The electromechanical and hybrid type meters are essentially an induction motor in which the moving element is a rotating disk. The speed of rotation of the disk is directly proportional to the voltage applied and the amount of current flowing through the motor. The phase displacement of the current, as well as the magnitude of the current, is automatically taken into account by the meter, i.e., the power factor influences the speed of rotation of the disk. The result is that the disk rotates with a speed proportional to true power. In the electromechanical type of meters, a register is used to register the number of revolutions, and the gearing is arranged to be read directly in kilowatt-hours.
The electric utility meters most commonly in use are of the electromechanical type. The meters are generally highly reliable, but do not lend themselves to remote or automated reading.
Hybrid meters typically utilize electronic circuitry in combination with the rotating disk to permit at least limited two-way communication to/from the meter. Typically, the two-way communication is limited to reading the meter via a proprietary communications link that frequently is a limited range radio frequency link.
It is not uncommon for electric utilities to utilize both simple and complex tariffs. The tariffs may be time of use type tariffs, or may be changed from time to time or on predetermined dates to provide for various time of use type of rates.
It is common practice for utility companies to access meter information on only a monthly or 30 day period.
In addition, present metering technology makes it inconvenient for a consumer to determine in a timely fashion the amount of energy being consumed.
The present invention provides the next generation of time-sensitive advanced metering data collection and management solutions for utilities and energy service providers. The meter and system of the invention provide unmatched two-way, secure internet-based access to real-time usage information between data networks and control systems.
The system measures residential energy consumption and automatically communicates this information to a host computer. The host computer can then be accessed by the end utility customer or other authorized entities. This Internet or web based system offers two-way communication capability to support meter reconfiguration. The system is comprised of two major elements, a hardware unit and database software.
A utility meter database in accordance with the principles of the invention comprises account identification information to identify a user account, a utility meter serial number for a utility meter for the user account, and utility meter configuration information for downloading to said utility meter. The database further includes account consumption information obtained from said utility meter.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the database is utilized for storage, configuration and analysis of energy usage data that is transmitted from the hardware unit. The database maintains the usage information in a summarized form and provides real time analysis of the data via open and secure API""s (application protocol interfaces). The database can be accessed over the Internet to access and extract data files. The output format of the database can readily be configured to integrate to a utility company""s computer system and database.
A system in accordance with the principles of the invention provides timely access to time-sensitive usage data gives energy providers an edge in an increasingly competitive and rapidly transforming utility environment. Electric usage meters in accordance with the invention, capture and transmit energy-use information in configurable time intervals directly to a data center via public networks. Each meter in accordance with the principles of the invention includes built-in measurement and state-of-the-art data communications systems that provide high-volume, real-time energy-use monitoring over the Internet to a server and database. By utilizing the Internet, cost-effective reliable intelligent meter modules, existing public network infrastructure, and sophisticated head-end database management systems, a system in accordance with the principles of the invention offers unparalleled practical, flexible, metering modernization solutions to electric utilities customers. The system of the present invention eliminates the need to deploy costly, complex, and often high-maintenance private communications networks to capture periodic utility data. Standard Internet browser technology and encrypted messaging provide secure, easy accessibility to metered data. The meters and system provide the ability to capture, analyze and consistently deliver accurate and timely electric-use consumption data is critical to the future growth of electricity providers everywhere.
A system in accordance with the invention utilizes a scalable architecture that permits power usage data to be calculated and stored incrementally for automatic transmission. In the illustrative embodiment of the invention, power usage data is acquired from meters in 15-minute increments instead of the monthly or 30-day time frame presently used. As a result, utilities can better predict and manage electricity use. The system of the invention gives great latitude to utilities to select a deployment strategy best suited to their unique needs. There is no implicit requirement for mass installation of geographic metering territories as with some systems. Thus, utilities with strategies for xe2x80x9csurgicalxe2x80x9d implementation of AMR are easily accommodated.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the method includes utilizing a public network for the communication link. In one embodiment of the invention, the public network comprises a worldwide network of computers. The public network in the embodiment shown comprises the Internet and the communications link includes a telephone link. The telephone link comprises one or more of a wired telephone line, a wireless telephone line, a radio frequency communications link, and an optical link.
In the illustrative embodiment of the invention the rate schedule information may be a time of use plan or a flat rate plan. Downloading of predetermined intervals from the database to the meter as part of the configuration information is used by a the meter to calculate usage.
The configuration information may include a premises identification code downloaded from the handheld device to the electric utility meter via the optical link. The information may also include Internet service provider information including at least one telephone number to access a server via a communications link. The information may further include a username and password.